


Struck

by Genkai



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genkai/pseuds/Genkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the people Jeremy Clarkson could have struck with his car, it had to be a pretty faced fan. Rather than bolt, he offered to take her to a taping and their flirtatious attraction couldn't help but boil over and make a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot I had promised Dirty TG Confessions on tumblr. No relation to any of my other stories. Sort of a trio (part of my A Wet Drive) of stories about the presenters and random sexy fan encounters. Meant to finish this before 2014 but oh well. I'll whip something up for Hammond hopefully before 2015. *crosses fingers*

With a heavy foot on the breaks, his Mercedes screeched to a halt and Jeremy Clarkson peered over to see what he had hit. A cyclist perhaps? 

Hopefully. 

London’s arteries were clogged with rush hour traffic. He had been sitting in front of a narrow one way crosswalk when his impatience got the better of him. Instead of looking before putting his foot down on the gas, he sped through the intersection and felt something hit his car. The last thing Jeremy needed was the media buzzing about his car accidents. He was under enough scrutiny with his divorce near completion. 

He saw the figure of a young woman crumpled at the foot of his car and he jumped out of his car with surprising agility. 

Bloody hell. 

The woman had long straight milk chocolate colored hair. She had on casual attire and remnants of pastries littered the ground around her. He assumed she had been coming from the local bakery next to the crosswalk. He carefully picked her up and cradled her in her arms. He was quick to assess any damage; thankfully he saw no blood or gashes. Behind him, several cars were honking and he flipped them off. He set the disoriented girl down on her feet and rested a hand on her shoulder to steady her. 

The brunette came around and swayed a bit. “Careful now.” Jeremy warned her. “I am terribly sorry.” He began to spurt out an apology. Despite it sounding flimsy and thoughtless, he was genuinely concerned about her and felt awful about the accident. “Are you alright? Do you hurt anywhere?” He asked her.

The woman, named Rebecca, inhaled and found pain in her ribcage. “Oh yeah, my ribs. They really hurt.” She said, her voice tapering off in panic. She looked down to her right side but saw nothing. That was either good or very bad. Breathing was really difficult now.

“May I?” Jeremy asked as he curled his fingers around the hem of her dark blue blouse. Without an indication to refuse his offer, he lifted up her shirt and saw a ripe blue bruise along her ribs. He ran his fingers along the injury and applied a bit of pressure. “I don’t think they’re broken.” He frowned and looked at her face for any signs of discomfort. The victim’s face was scrunched up in pain and he quickly retracted his hand. 

Becca let out a hiss as he put her shirt down gently. Now he had to think about what to do. He still had to hurry and get to the studio but he couldn’t just hit someone and then drive off. “I’ve got go onto work but we have medics there who could take a look at you, free of charge of course.” He tried his best to lighten the mood. “Or would you rather go to hospital?” He decided to ask, just in case.

“My insurance is rubbish, I’ll just take you up on the offer of going to work with you, thanks.” Rebecca said and looked around, spotting the line of cars behind them. She hurried into the passenger’s side and Jeremy followed suit. He started the car back up and drove off. Contrary to what people believed, his driving record wasn’t littered with crap, he was actually a good driver who prided himself on not hitting people. Until today that is. The drive was tense, Jeremy wasn’t sure how to make small talk with a girl he just struck.

He’d give it a go though.

“Were those pastries for your work?” He asked her.

“No, actually they were for me to take home. I’d had such a shitty week that I wanted to treat myself. I guess the joke’s on me because while trying to do something nice for myself, I get hit by Jeremy Clarkson.” Becca smirked a little.

“I’m sorry.” He said again, meaning it again as well.

“It’s okay, I mean it was an accident and it could have been worse.” She shrugged as they drove along down a long stretch of back-roads. “So you’re doing a taping of Top Gear right? Tickets are a pain in the arse to get, I’m almost glad you hit me.”

“I’m glad my car wasn’t banged or bloodied up.” He short back, letting out a deep chuckle. It was a relief to know that the air could be cleared with a few jokes on common ground. “So you’re a fan of the show?”

“Yes, the show and you guys on it. Without you, I wouldn’t watch it.” She blurted out and then tried to rephrase what she had said. “What I mean is that all of you are really great.” She sighed heavily, trying not to focus on her slip-up. Did she have a crush on Clarkson? The loudmouth with a heart of stone that barely beat if it weren’t for petrol and big boobs? Rebecca looked forward as she silently prayed for another crash so she could finally die without making such a fool of herself.

“It’s always good to hear things from fans.” Clarkson said, evidently no going to bring up what she had mentioned about him since she seemed eager to move on from it. “Usually we got complaint letters and hate mail.” He said. Of course it didn’t bother him. His whole persona had been crafted to rub people the wrong way; he was used to getting crap from nearly every stereotype. It gave them the audience and then some.

"Those people need to find better ways to waste their time." She said.

The rest of the car ride was spent with them swapping stories and as he parked in the lot and got out, he saw May and Hammond outside having a smoke and waiting for him. "Hey mate." Hammond waved and noticed a young woman getting out his car. "Oh you brought someone." He put out his cigarette and walked over to shake her hand. "I guess he's got a valid reason for being late." Hammond laughed, a bright smile on his face.

"This is uh...actually you never gave me your name."

"Rebecca but just call me Becca." She waved a hand.

"You don't know your own date's name?" May asked as he also joined them on the gravel surface. 

"She's not my date-" Jeremy started to say but then paused, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings. "she's my special date." He said and slipped an arm around her. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm going to give her a grand tour."

"You'll get lost." May laughed.

"Just be back soon." Hammond called out and snickered with James as they went back towards the hanger to help see how far the crew had to go before they'd be ready. Most of the audience were already inside and they would be starting in a few minutes. Jeremy ended up showing Becca the track, he pointed out the landmarks and then they poked their heads into the Production Office but only the lowly interns were inside and they weren't any fun to boss around.

"Now let's see if we can find you a medic." Jeremy said, remembering his guest was injured due to his own impatience. They headed along and spotted the ambulance which had to be on stand-by even for just a taping. Jeremy never understood some of the wasteful and idiotic rules that the BBC made him follow but for once, he was glad to see one. And for once they were glad to see him not complaining about back ache or splinters or whatever illness he failed to mention earlier. "This is Becca, she was sort of hit by a car."

"Sort of? I was!" She huffed though the grin on her face suggested she wasn't as bitter as she ought to be.

"Check her out and make sure everything's alright, then send her inside." Jeremy instructed before he left to go get ready for the show. The medics checked Becca over and asked her various questions. She was given some pain pills and told that the bruise was just that, and that it would heal in time. She thanked them and they pointed her in the right direction to go inside for the start of the show. She was put in the front and the taping began.

A few takes were needed as Jeremy kept laughing at Hammond and May in the background. Soon things were to move on. Various segments were watched and soon it was time for the news. But before that, there was a break and Jeremy had Becca come over and talk to Richard and James on the small gear shaped platform. "So what do you think?" Jeremy asked, his face rather smug.

"I'm still in shock to be here." Becca smiled.

"So how'd you two meet?" Hammond asked. Before Jeremy could make something up, Becca said he hit her with his car. "You what?" Hammond stared wide eyed. "Wow, I am not surprised."

"I'm not a bad driver." Jeremy protested.

"You hit a girl with you car." May pointed out.

"I can't believe you actually hit someone." Richard muttered, a sly grin on his face. He wouldn't let Jeremy forget this, never ever. "Let me guess, you put your foot down and went powharrrr!" He said, imitating the man's growl as he grabbed a pretend wheel and put his foot down, eyes squeezed shut.

"I did not." Jeremy tried to defend himself and then looked to his date for some help.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes!" Becca cried, putting a hand to her chest dramatically.

"You're not helping!"

"I'm not supposed to help the man who hit me with his car!" Becca yelled right back at him. The four shared some more laughs before it was time to start filming again. Becca watched as the News segment and soon the entire show had finished up hours later. Since Jeremy had been her ride, the young woman headed off to find him and get a ride back to the city. "Have you seen Jeremy?" Becca asked Hammond as everyone was wrapping up.

"Oh yeah, I think he went out by the track to have a smoke." He replied.

"Thanks." Now that her symptoms of being starstruck had subsided, she felt more comfortable going out and checking on Jeremy. She saw him out near the edge of the tract leaning against the chain-link fence. "Hey!" She jogged over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. While she was five foot eight, he was still miles above her, or so it seemed. "Can I get a ride back with you?" She asked him, a bright smile on her face. "The show was great, thanks for letting me stay."

"Of course." He took a long inhale and then offered it to Becca.

"No thanks." She said and leaned next to him. "You guys are so funny in person, or you're really good actors."

"Hammond and May are shit actors." Jeremy told her as he dropped his bud to the ground and dug his toe into it, putting it out. He looked to the girl and put a hand to her hips. "Everything check out alright?"

"Oh, yes!" She blushed and looked down at his hand on her hip. "Thanks." She looked back to Jeremy and held her breath, unsure of how they actually got this close. Only in her bedroom had she really thought about his hands moving across her body. Her face turned even more red as Jeremy removed his hand. "Well I'm ready to go when you are."

"Are you single?"

"W-what?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked her.

"No."

"A girlfriend?" He raised a brow.

"No."

"Then you're single."

"I suppose...why?" She asked but rather than answer her verbally, he leaned down and pressed his lips hard against hers. Taken by such a surprise, she stumbled back against the fence and Jeremy continued to use his weight to press her back, his long muscular form towering over her. Becca's face grew even hotter as she froze, unsure of what to even do. How was this happening? Was she dreaming? Had she suffered a blow to the head and forgot about it? When he pulled back, his hands were back to gripping her hips, holding her still. "Jeremy." She looked at him, feeling quite conflicted.

"You fancy me and I fancy you, nothing wrong with us having a go." He explained as his fingers began to caress under her blouse. Becca licked her lips and tried to catch her breath. As a fan, a female one at that, she wasn't sure if this was a practical joke or what. Wasn't he married?

"You're married."

"Divorcing actually." Jeremy said as he swung her away from the fence so she wasn't slouched backwards anymore. "It's been terribly stressful, I'll be honest." He said as he closed the gap between him once again. "During the show I watched you out of the corner of my eye."

"I...I noticed."

"And I kept wondering how good it must feel to be so young, you're probably 21 or 22." He muttered. "You're cute and have a good head on your shoulders and yet somehow you have a crush on me and I wondered if you were presented with the chance...if you'd take it." He leaned down, his lips moving to her neck yet he didn't touch her milky flesh. Not yet. Clarkson was testing the waters with her, interested to see her reaction. "What is it about me that you like?" He asked her, his words tickling the side of her neck.

Was this actually happening?

"Your shoulders." She finally answered. "And your arms and legs. And those eyes, god, they're so blue." She whispered and turned her head so that their lips were almost touching. "I love looking at your hands too, in segments when you're driving around the track and they have a close-up of you changing gears. I don't know why, but that excites me." Becca closed her eyes.

"You're honest. I like that."

"I like your assertive nature too." She leaned in and closed the gap. Needing nothing more from the young lady, he wrapped his arms around her and pushed his tongue into her mouth. The rest was a blur. Jeremy and Becca scrambled back into the hanger and got back onto the gear shaped stage. Jeremy settled down on his captain's chair and the college girl got on top of him. Her hands gripped the chair behind Jeremy's head as he held onto her hips. Becca rode him hard and quick while the Top Gear presenter moaned all sorts of filthy words into her ear.

The interaction wasn't passionate or intimate by any means. It was quick and dirty. In a way it was just two selfish people using another to get what they wanted. Jeremy needed a release from the stress of his life and Becca wanted to live a pent up fantasy she had been concocting for several years. It was misguided lust perhaps but by the end of their session, both people were left panting and flushed. "Bloody hell." Clarkson caught his breath and looked up at the girl on top of him. Guilt immediately overcame him as he picked her up and set her back on her feet. "We shouldn't have done that." He muttered and stood up, fixing himself.

"What? Why not?" Becca asked him as she pulled up her pants and looked around the vacant space, the only witness to their collision had been the cars set up around the large room. "I had fun and you had fun." She swallowed and pulled up her shirt to inspect the new bruises that his hands had given her. Jeremy stepped down and rubbed his face, muttering all sorts of swear words under his breath. "Hey!" She hurried after him. 

"You can't tell anyone." He whirled around at her.

"What? Of...of course not."

"I'm serious. You cannot tell anyone. There's enough crap in the news about me as it is. If a story broke that I fucked a fan on the set of Top Gear..." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I have a name you know." Becca glared and kept walking, trying to keep up with his stride. "Jeremy, I'm not going to tell anyone...especially with the way you're reacting, it'd be better if I forgot about it too." She muttered and stopped as they got outside. It was dark and cold, a perfect compliment to the tone now between Becca and Jeremy. He turned around when he saw she wasn't at the car with him. "I'll call a cab or something." She folded her arms.

He grimaced and walked back over and grabbed her arm and marched her over to the car. "This was a mistake." He told her. "I enjoyed the mistake very much but it was a mistake." He said firmly as he opened the door for her. "I took advantage of you-"

"No you didn't, I wanted this. You made sure I wanted this. You wanted it too." She pointed out and got into the passenger's seat. Slamming the door, he headed to the other side and got in. "I get this was a one shot thing, I do. I'm okay with that but we can't end on a sour note. I'm not looking for money or even your number but I can't leave with me hating you and you hating me and us hating what happening if we both liked it. It may have been a mistake, this may have fucked up my mental state. I don't know! But what I do know is that you can't just yell at me like I was doing something wrong." Becca huffed.

The drive back into town was frigid and silent.

Jeremy slowed down as he entered the outskirts of the city. "I'm sorry. My divorce isn't...it's not what I want but it's what Francie wants and you just...you just confirmed that I still love her and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Oh." Becca looked down at her lap. "I wish you two could work it out. You guys looked great together. If I knew you were still hung up on her, I really wouldn't have-"

"I know." Jeremy sighed as they stopped at a red light behind a queue of cars, most of them miserable. "Where should I drop you off?" He asked her. Rebecca gave him some directions and within ten minutes, she was outside of her apartment. "Well I guess..."

"See you on the telly. I hope you and Francie talk it out..." Becca sighed and headed inside. Jeremy watched her and knew he had to do something. He drove back to his own flat in the center of London. He ended up making a few calls and the following morning, Becca's doorbell rang. "Hello?" She answered it, still trying to tie her robe. A man handed her a large pink box and inside was a cake and all sorts of pastries. "Thank you but I didn't order anyth-" The man handed her a letter and then left, telling her to have a good day. Becca stepped into her flat and opened the letter. Inside was a note from Jeremy:

Becca,

Sorry your week sucked and sorry that I ended up making it worse. 

I've arranged to have a special treat delivered to your place every Monday for the next year to ensure that however your week ends up going, you at least started off on the right foot. Francie and I are trying to talk things out and see what can be done, thank you. Hopefully this gesture doesn't make you seem like a hooker or prostitute but let me assure you, you're much better than anything I'd ever be able to bribe. If you ever need anything, give me a ring. I hope our time together hasn't sullied your view of me or TG. I'm not sure why, probably since you're so nice and have a great life ahead of you, but I find myself concerned with how you feel. 

Have a brilliant week.

JC.

Something struck Becca as she munched on a slice of cake and glanced out the window. She had somehow slept with a crush and may have ended up saving his marriage while becoming a friend. It wasn't something she had ever dreamed about but the bruises on her body were evidence enough that getting blindsided didn't have to be a big awful mistake after all.


End file.
